Hatiku tersakiti
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Tak pandai bikin sumary langsung baca saja ya minna! #dilempar gunting!#


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **RATE : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt comfort, drama**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, EYD tidak sempurna, aneh, gaje, dll**

 **Pairing : IchiRuki, UlqiHime, ByakuHisana, dll.**

 **Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Don't like, don't read. OK.**

HATIKU TERSAKITI

Pagi menyapa sebuah kota di Karakura sinar matahari menyinari seluruh tempat disana, keadaan pagi ini tidak dapat membangunkan seorang gadis bersurai raven dengan manik violetnya yang menawan. Gadis itu hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali mengarungi mimpinya yang terusik sinar matahari pagi. Namun, niat tinggalah niat dari pintu kamarnya yang tidak pernah dikuncinya masuklah seorang gadis cantik lainnya hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya melangkah pelan menuju ranjang _king size_ tersebut.

Gadis cantik yang baru masuk tersebut ternyata kakaknya melangkah pelan berniat membangunkan gadis beriris violet tersebut. Gadis itu Hisana Kuchiki sampai di tepi ranjang kemudian dengan menggoyangkan bahu mungil itu dengan sangat lembut. Goncangan tersebut malah semakin membuat sang adik semakin terlelap, tak kehilangan akal dirinya terus membangunkan adiknya dengan berbagai cara. Lama-lama Hisana jengkel juga adiknya tidak mau bangun sejak tadi, tidak ada cara lain Hisana melangkah menuju kamar mandi kemudian kembali membawa serta ember kecil berisi air, digunakan untuk mengguyur sang adik yang masih terlelap tersebut.

 **BYUUUR!**

Seketika gadis yang tengah bermimpi indah menjadi gelagapan lalu berteriak kencang, membuka manik violetnya seketika itu juga. Gadis manis nan imut itu Rukia Kuchiki menatap kakanya kesal karena telah mengganggu tidurnya, namun sang kakak tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang menggerutu kesal dengan tindakkannya tersebut. Byakuya Kuchiki hanya dapat menahan geli di meja makan, membuat para _maid_ maupun _butler_ di _mansion_ tersebut terpana menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

Kembali ke lantai atas, setelah kejadian tak terduga tersebut Rukia keluar dari kamarnya masih menggerutu kesal diikuti sang kakak dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengikutinya dari belakang. Suasana di meja makan kembali hening Rukia yang telah berpakaian seragam sekolahnya, Hisana tampak menghampiri sang suami lalu mereka bertiga memakan sarapannya dengan keheningan. Hah, pagi yang indah kan, Rukia?

Rukia memakan sarapannya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dengan kelakuan sang kakak, sedangkan Hisana dan sang suami hanya dapat menahan tawa semampunya melihat tingkah kekanakan Rukia. Selesai sarapan Rukia Kuchiki bergegas berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki, karena letak sekolah dekat dengan komplek rumahnya. Masih dengan bibir mengerucut sebal sambil tak hentinya menggerutu tentunya, membuat semua teman-temannya yang baru datang merasa heran kepadanya.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" Tanya Inoue Orihime.

"Tidak tahu." Ishida Uryuu menyahuti

Rukia terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, tidak sadar jika didepannya ada seorang pemuda bersurai orange berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Tabrakan pun tak terelakan Rukia sampai jatuh terduduk saking kerasnya benturan, sedang pemuda yang ditabraknya masih berdiri kokoh sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa karena terkena benturan. Rukia memegang keningnya yang memerah mengereyit lalu sakit saat tangan mungilnya meraba keningnya yang terluka tersebut.

Pemuda itu membantu Rukia berdiri dari jatuhnya namun uluran tangan tersebut tidak di sambut oleh Rukia. Gadis itu masih sibuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri di jidatnya itu, mau tidak mau pemuda itu yang ternyata Ichigo Kurosaki berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Rukia yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor kelas. Ichigo memegang kedua bahu mungil Rukia dan menariknya lembut, kemudian memeriksa keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Rukia yang menerima perhatian Ichigo hanya memerah sempurnya wajahnya, sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut sangat perhatian padanya bahkan hampir _overprotektif_ dalam menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Kau tidak apa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Tidak apa kok." Rukia menyakinkan Ichigo agar tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Baik _, Senpai_."

Ichigo meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat setelah sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan adik kelasnya sekaligus sahabat kecilnya. Dia tidak mau kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi, dirinya sadar jika sudah _overprotektif_ pada sang sahabat. Namun, Ichigo tidak peduli setelah sadar jika perasaan ingin melindunginya berubah menjadi cinta yang tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Namun sayang Rukia belum mengetaui perasan Ichigo Kurosaki kakak kelasnya, dia tidak ingin terlalu mengharapkan perasaan cintanya terbalas olehnya jika ujung-ujungnya hanya tersakiti.

Cinta tulus ini biarlah hanya Tuhan saja yang mengetauhinya dia tidak ingin mengungkapnya kepada sang kakak kelas yang dikaguminya dan dicintainya tersebut. Perasaaan yang awalnya hanya sebatas kakak-adik sekarang berkembang menjadi lebih dari sekedar itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki semakin menjadi-jadi Rukia merasa kesal saat Ichigo didekati gadis lain, begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Ichigo dia sangat kesal jika Rukia didekati laki-laki lain.

Ichigo dan Rukia ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama namun, mereka belum sepenuhnya menyadarinya. Renji Abarai salah seorang sahabat dekat Ichigo mengetahui jika teman baiknya tersebut memiliki perasaan lebih pada Rukia anak kelas satu di SMA Karakura. Rukia Kuchiki sebenarnya merasa senang dengan semua perhatian yang Ichigo berikan padanya. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai orange tersebut masih merasa kesal terhadap pemuda yang masih gencar mendekati orang yang paling dicintainya.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dua dengan cepat, sambil berjalan Ichigo memikirkan perasaan khusus terhadap Rukia Kuchiki. Perasan marah dan cemburu masih mendekam dihatinya, aura gelap menguar dari tubuh jangkungnya semua teman-temannya menjauh beberapa langkah tidak ingin menjadi korban _badmood_ Ichigo. Renji maklum melihat Ichigo kesal dan cemuru, dirinya juga sama tidak rela gadis itu didekati pria lain sebab Renji telah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Byakuya Kuchiki untuk menjaga Rukia dari gangguan apapun. Renji telah menganggap Rukia seperti adik kandungnya sendiri hingga dia merasa wajib menjaga dan melindunginya seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya X IPS 1 untuk menghindari orang yang mengganggu jalannya tadi. Ishida Uryuu dan Orihime Inoue mengikutinya dari belakang mereka tau jika pemuda yang mengikuti Rukia masih berjalan dibelakang mereka. Rukia ingin memberitau Ichigo saat mereka berpapasan tadi namun, lidahnya terasa kelu saat ingin mengatakannya. Perasaan Rukia Kuchiki menjadi tidak menentu dia sudah memolak dengan cara halus sebab, Rukia tidak ingin melukai perasaan pemuda bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Orihime menghampiri tempat Rukia duduk, dia ingin menghibur perasaan Rukia paska di tempak pemuda itu di taman dekat sekolah. Rukia tidak sadar jika penembakan tersebut disaksikan langsung oleh Ichigo yang kebetulan lewat tempat tersebut. Rukia yang merasa ada yang menghapirinya mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, Orihime sudah berdiri disampingnya tatapan matanya bersinar teduh ke arah Rukia.

Orihime Inoue duduk di samping Rukia tangan mungilnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia Kuchiki erat untuk menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketenangan ke dalam diri Rukia. Orihime terus menerus menghibur hati Rukia agar lebih tenang.

"Tenang, Rukia-chan."

Tak lamapintu kelas Rukia terbuka dengan kencang seorang gadis berkulit kuning langsat tampak memasuki kelas yang masih ramai tersebut. Manik cokelat jatinya melihat ke segala penjuru kelas. Rukia dan Orihime serentak menoleh mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka lebar menampakan sesosok gadis mungil berkulit tan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kegusaran dengan death glare mematikan ditujukan ke seluruh kelas. Semua siswa maupun siswi di kelas tersebut merinding disko melihat aura mencekam yang keluar dari tubuh mungil tersebut.

Gadis itu senior kelas tiga di SMA Karakura jago bela diri selalu memenangkan pertandingan basket walaupus sudah siswi tahun terakhir. Gadis itu bernama Urahara Kyoki bertubuh mungil memiliki tinggi 168 cm, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, kulit kuning langsat, wajah cantik nan imut membuat siswa satu sekolah mengejarnya dan para siswi merasa tersaingi karena kecantikan alami. Gadis yang lahir di Indonesia tapi dibesarkan di Jepang memiliki seorang kakak Urahara Kisuke berprofesi sebagai guru fisika sekaligus pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Gadis tersebut menghampiri tempat duduk Rukia lalu duduk santai di depan bangku Rukia, tatapan matanya berubah lembut ketika menatap manik violet tersebut. Kyoki tidak memperdulikan bel masuk sudah berbunyi para siswa-siswi kembali ke kelas masing-masing namin, tidak dengan gadis manis tersebut dia masih cuek saja walau seorang guru tampan bersurai brunette memasuki kelas tersebut. Rukia menyenggol tangan Kyoki bermaksud memberitau jika wali kelasnya sudah di dalam kelas mereka, Kyoki merasa aneh mengapa semua orang menatap dirinya karena penasaran dia menatap ke depan ingin mencari tau penyebabnya.

Begitu manik cokelat jatinya bersiborok dengan sepasang mata hazel yang menatap tajam dirinya, menyadari ini bukan kelasnya dengan masih cengengesan Kyoki berdiri dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Namun belum sempat berdiri tegak tangannya ditarik Rukia agar tetap di depan bangkunya, Kyoki mengangkat alisnya heran melihat sikap aneh Rukia lalu tangannya terulur memeriksa kening Rukia agak panas memang. Kyoki tidak jadi keluar dari kelas satu karena tangan kanannya di tahan Rukia, terpaksa dirinya membolos pelajaran pertama untuk menemani Rukia di UKS sekolah.

"Ini bukan kelasmu, Urahara Kyoki?" Suara bariton Aizen Sosuke terdengar dingin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Aizen Sensei?" Balas Kyoki ketus.

"Kau mau membolos! Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!"

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut tampak terperangah mendengar perdebatan antara wali kelas mereka dengan siswi tahun terakhir yang berani menentang guru paling absolut tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan sang guru yang saat ini menegurnya Kyoki berjalan keluar kelas dengan memapah tubuh mungil Rukia tidak sedikitpun melihat pemuda tampan yang mematung di depannya. Rukia sedikit merinding ketika merasakan aura mencekam dibelakangnya, Rukia sangat sadar jika guru sekaligus wali kelasnya sangat kesal pada orang yang kini memapahnya menuju UKS. Kyoki terus memapah Rukia keluar kelas sebenarnya dia merasakan aura kelam menguar dari tubuh tegap Aizen Sosuke namun, Kyoki mengabaikannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju UKS.

Aizen Sosuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal, sepasang manik hazelnya tetap memandang punggung Kyoki sampai menghilang dibalik dinding kelasnya. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan Kyoki sepulang sekolah nanti, siswi tersebut telah berani menentang perintahnya. Sementara di UKS duduk dua orang gadis cantik di tepi kasur rawat itu, Kyoki masih setia merawat Rukia yang tengah mengalami demam. Entah apa yang menjadi beban pikiran hingga menyebabkan gadis bermata violet menawan tersebut jatuh sakit. Kyoki dengan telaten merawat Rukia sekarang ini, Kyoki sangat terkejut saat Rukia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dipelukkannya. Untung saja koridor kelas satu tidak begitu sepi sehingga dia dengan mudah meminta bantuan seorang siswa yang kebetulan melintas didepannya.

Demam Rukia belum turun sejak tadi pagi, Kyoki tampak panik sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaannya Rukia. Dirinya tidak menyadari jika ada yang mengawasinya sedari tadi, Kyoki tidak memperdulikannya karena panik dengan kondisi Rukia. Sepasang manik hazel tersebut tetap setia menatap semua gerak-gerik Urahara Kyoki, membuat sudut bibir lelaki tersebut menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia tampak tenang dalam tidurnya, Kyoki dapat bernapas lega sesaat, Kyoki sangat yakin bila tadi ada yang mengawasinya di depan pintu UKS maka dari itu dia segera keluar memeriksa keluar. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang lelaki tampan bersandar di tembok tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Lelaki tersebut yang ternyata Aizen Sosuke tersenyum sekilas melihat gadis mungil menatapnya intens. Masih dengan senyum tipis Aizen Sosuke menghapiri gadis itu, semakin dekat kemudian sepasang lengan kekarnya mendekap sang gadis erat. Kyoki sangat terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba lelaki didepannya, dia hanya bisa pasrah mendapati Sang sensei semakin mendekap dirinya erat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Kyoki."

"Maaf." Balas Kyoki sampil membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk sambil bergandengan tangan lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Kyoki setelah dirinya melepas genggaman tangan pria disampingnya. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai kedalam ruang kesehatan, tampak di atas ranjang rawat Rukia tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara sang wali kelas dan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya kakak. Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa di lorong depan pintu ruang kesehatan Rukia Kuchiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tatapannya beralih ke arah sang sahabat yang hanya bisa mrngangkat bahu tidak tau, sedang lelaki disampingnya memandang pintu UKS dibuka dengan sangat kasar itu datar. Sedang di ambang pintu terdapat dua pemuda tampan yang tampak terengah-engah mengatur napas, nampaknya mereka berlari cepat untuk menuju kesini. Aizen Sosuke melepaskan kaitan lengannya dari pinggang Kyoki saat mereka berdua membuka pintu, namun tangan kanannya meraih jemari lentik milik Kyoki dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kedua pemuda tersebut berwajah tampan berambut orange dan hitam panjang tersebut segera menghampiri Rukia yang saat ini hanya cengo melihat kedatangan kakak dan sahabat masa kecilnya. Kyoki tersenyum sangat tipis mengamati wajah-wajah panik dua pemuda yang baru datang, menikmati pemandangan langka tersebut. Byakuya Kuchiki yang biasanya tenang tampak sangat panik serta khawatir saat mendengar kabar Rukia sang adik sakit. Sedangkan pemuda yang lain bersurai orange atau bisa kita panggil Ichigo Kurosaki yang biasanya kalem namun konyol, sekarang kalang kabut ketika mendengar sang sahabat terbaring di ranjang UKS karena demam. Benar-benar sangat menghibur Kyoki sampai terkikik senang melihatnya, mengabaikan pemuda disampingnya yang menatapnya heran.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini selalu dinantikan.

See you next chapter

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
